1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to ultraviolet stabilizing materials for use in electrochromic devices and, more particularly, to an ultraviolet stabilizing material associated with a solublizing moiety which serves to increase the solubility of the ultraviolet stabilizing material in an associated solvent relative to the same without such a solublizing moiety.
2. Background Art
Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, experimentation associated with the utilization of various ultraviolet stabilizing materials has also been explored. While the utilization of such ultraviolet stabilizing materials in devices such as electrochromic mirrors and windows has been identified, the solubility characteristics of many of these ultraviolet stabilizing materials remains problematic for commercial applications especially where the particular device is routinely exposed to extreme climate variations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ultraviolet stabilizing material with a solublizing moiety that remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the incorporation of the above-identified ultraviolet stabilizing materials into a suitable electrochromic medium at an operatively acceptable concentration.
The present invention is directed to an electrochromic medium for use in an electrochromic device comprising: (a) at least one solvent; (b) an anodic material; (c) a cathodic material, wherein both of the anodic and cathodic materials are electroactive and at least one of the anodic and cathodic materials is electrochromic; and (d) an ultraviolet stabilizing material, wherein the ultraviolet stabilizing material includes a solublizing moiety which serves to increase solubility of the ultraviolet stabilizing material relative to the same without the solublizing moiety.
The present invention is also directed to an electrochromic device comprising: (a) a first substantially transparent substrate having an electrically conductive material associated therewith; (b) a second substrate having an electrically conductive material associated therewith; and (c) an electrochromic medium contained within a chamber positioned between the first and second substrates which comprises: (1) at least one solvent; (2) an anodic material; (3) a cathodic material, wherein both of the anodic and cathodic materials are electroactive and at least one of the anodic and cathodic materials is electrochromic; and (4) an ultraviolet stabilizing material, wherein the ultraviolet stabilizing material includes a solublizing moiety which serves to increase solubility of the ultraviolet stabilizing material relative to the same without the solublizing moiety.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.